Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{n + 1}{3} \div \dfrac{8n}{3}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{n + 1}{3} \times \dfrac{3}{8n}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ (n + 1) \times 3 } { 3 \times 8n}$ $p = \dfrac{3n + 3}{24n}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{n + 1}{8n}$